Broken Reality
Countless demons as far as the eye could see, it was unknown how there could be this many demons in one place, but it was as if it was another version of Hell hidden throughout the Multiverse. Many were being knocked back by powerful blows, blasts of energy, water pushing the demons back. But this legion of Hell-spawned creatures continued forth, even after those that have fallen didn't arise. This hero who had kept them back was trying to destroy them as much as he could, he had great prowess, and it went to say he was strong enough to hold them back even by himself was a feat to accomplish. "Erhg, you'd think after killing a few gods, killing a few legions of demons would be easy." Todd muttered to himself. "Well once I'm done with all of you!" he continued, sending a behemoth wall of rock and earth towards one side to a fraction of the army, "I can go home, drink some tea, and hang out with my friends!" He followed up the previous attack with fire exploding from his mouth. 'Damn! My heart can't take much more of this. Any longer and I'll be served to the Devil on a sulfur plate!' Todd looked around him as the other demons started storming at him. "As Superman said, "Up up and away!" Todd said, shooting up into the sky, looking down to see if any of the demons were following him. None took flight, all just looked up and stared at him. As for Todd, he seemed to hit an invisible forcefield, to which he fell down onto a floating boulder. A figure that was cloaked and had a white mask on was atop the same boulder that floated in the sky. He seemed familiar to Todd, who had just noticed him then. Todd groaned, "Oh great, first the demon army from hell and now you...whoever you are!" He stood up and brushed his pants off and then stated, "Look, I don't have the Book, I have no other magical artifacts, I have no skills in alchemy. So, can you leave me be, as I have many demons to kills." When he was done, Todd shot out a large fireball and tossed into the demonic masses. The whole bunch of demons, the whole army seemed to vanish, as if they were an illusion. "I've merely come here to test a few... Projects... All at once." The masked individual stated, slowly approaching Todd. Todd was about to walk backwards, only to remember he was on a floating boulder. "Uh, look, now that the projects are over, why don't I make like a bannana and split." Todd started to float, moving away from the masked figure who was stil approaching him ominously. For extra insurance, Todd created a shield around him. The Masked Man stood outside Todd's barrier, before he decidedly phased traight through it. "There's no point, I have a project that involves you, child." The black cloak billowing in the wind, the Masked Man reached an grabbed Todd by the shoulder, and before Todd knew it, he was being sucked into a portal from the Masked Man's right eye. Thus he was sent through a elongated white tube of nothingness. There was emptiness all around him, faint noises made up this plane of existence, but there was no living life within. "Well Todd, you walked yourself into another mess." Todd started to walk into the void. He continued to talk to himself, providing himseld with a sort of comfort, "Well it could be worse. I could be dead and this is my afterlife...then again, if this were my afterlife, I could just nap until Judgement Day...that would be nice." "Many things would be nice." The Masked Man appeared in a swirl of invisible energy, his purple and green eyes fixated upon Todd, "You're not dead, don't worry of that." Todd groaned and rolled his eyes, "So, what? What's the master plan? Are you going to kill me? Plenty of others tried to do that. Didn't work. Conquer the multiverse? Slayed gods that have done such a thing. Simply pluck me out of space-time to achive these goals unimpeded?...that hasn't happened to me personally but I have to fill in another me once, but....he escaped. So tell me, what's the project this time?" "Hm..." The Masked Man grunted, his eyes curling up to look like upside-down cresent moons upon narrowing, "You're going to enjoy the surprise I have for you then. There's much to enjoy there, the place you are going." "I swear if the next words out of your mouth isn't "home", I'll kick your ass so hard, your mask won't fit!" A white orb materialized in the Masked Man's hand, "It goes to say you fear what can happen. Your intelligence lacks, as my quote 'ass', is not where my mask goes." The orb was thrown into the air, and a bright light blinded Todd. Soon enough, Todd found himself on a dark planet, with flowers that glowed a beautiful red; as for the Masked Man, he was gone. Despite the man being missing Todd responded, "It's called a threat. It doesn't necessarily have to make sense." He then looked around at the dark planet, and the glowing red flowers attracted his attention. 'These don't looks like anything we have on Earth.' Todd thought. A few more flowers opened up, and slowly, more of these flowers began to show a path for Todd to follow. Chapter I Todd sighed, "Well, following the glowing red road..." He started down the path of flowers. "Huh, maybe I should start learning astronomy...or astrology...whichever I can start first." More flowers opened, revealing the pathway for Todd to take, as if leading him to a place of their choosing. A black raven flew above his head, cawing and flying in circles around his head. It flew down before Todd, landing and staring at him with golden eyes. "Corvus?" Todd asked, crouching to make eye contact with the bird, "Is that you?" The bird merely cawed, staring at Todd with golden orbs, it turned around and hopped about the ground down the lit flower path. Todd shrugged, thinking, 'Still might be Corvus. So much of a know-it-all, might as well just caw at me.' So Todd followed the bird down the glowing path. 'But then again, I might be wasting time following a random bird...but then again what's the probabilty of another planet's course of evolution allowing a bird indistinguishable from a raven to form?' Regardless, with the bird being his only lead, he followed it. The strange duo walked about, the raven leading the human about the lit path of flowers. As they continued, another light source seemed to shine through the trees, and an ashen smell grew in the air thickly within moments. The raven brought Todd to an opening where a village was on fire, all the houses were burning down in intense heat. Category:TheSecret1070 Category:ZombieKiller123 Category:Alternate Timeline